Whole New World Book 1: Born Again
by Skysoul1618
Summary: When 5 girls and 4 boys get thrown into the warriors world what will they do, why are they even there and How will they all react to this drastic change in their life. Will it change the way they see each other. What will they learn. Rated T cause it's warriors. Story is much better than the summary. I do not own Warriors
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Come, on let's go," called Mandy. Mandy, a pretty, tall 13 year old with sparkling sky blue eyes and short dirty blond hair,raced down the stairs at school, her best friend Ashley, also 13 with beautiful bleach blonde hair, amber brown eyes and pale skin, but much shorter than Mandy raced down beside her. Both girls flew into the office and dropped their bags on the ground and turned to the lady at the desk.

"Can I use the phone," Mandy said half panting.  
" Sure, make sure you press 9 before you dial," she said politely. As Mandy dialed her house.  
" Hello," her mother answered.  
" Hi, mom, are the bikes locked up at 7/11," Mandy said quickly everyone was waiting outside for them and they all wanted to get out of here. It was the last day of school and them and all their friends were all walking to 7/11 to celebrate then biking home. Then Ashley's going to go over to Mandy's house for a sleepover.  
"Yep, I'll see you guys in a bit," she said.  
" Bye Mom," Mandy said and hung up.  
" Are our bikes there," Ashley said anxiously.  
" Yes they're there we can go now," Mandy said happily. They ran outside to catch up with their friends who had already started to walk. they finally caught up and started to walk with the rest of them.  
" What took you so long," retorted Nicole a short, 13 year old with short brown hair and dark tan skin with brown eyes. Everyone started to talk and laugh, about well everything, but mainly about no more school. Next to Mandy and Ashley was Martha a tall, 13 year old, with blond hair the same as Ashley's,and one blue eye and one eye half blue and half green, and pale skin. In front of them talking to Nicole was Chloe, a short, 13 year old, with thick brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. In front of them were the boys, all 4 talking over top of each other at once about completely different things. Andy, a short 13 year old with blond hair and blue eyes was talking to Blaine, a short 13 year old with brown hair, brown eyes and dark tan skin. Beside them was Luke a short 13 year old with brown hair, brown eyes and freckles. Luke was talking to Nick a 13 year old with blond hair and blue eyes who was not tall or short but kind of in between. They all walked down the street and talked about different things what they're doing this summer, they made plans to hang out and complained about how now that they're home more often they get more chores, but mainly about warriors. Mandy,Ashley,Nicole,Chloe, and Martha had all been best friends since the beginning of middle school and were practically addicted to warriors. Nick had started to read warriors at the beginning of middle school and was now also obsessed with them but was never friends with the girls. Andy and Blaine had always been best friends but had always despised the warriors. Then Luke ( who by the way loved warriors at this point) moved to their class last year and was friends with Mandy already and then became friends with Andy and Nic which brought them all together. They finally convinced Andy and Blaine to read warriors and they are now happily addicted. So now they're all friends and all love warriors.

" Hey, Ashley and Mandy are you coming skating tomorrow night," asked Chloe. All the girls had planned to meet up at the skating rink tomorrow night. To just hang out for the evening.

" Yep, We'll just be a couple minutes late cause we are helping repaint the local food bank with youth, but that's in the afternoon so we'll only be a few minute's late." Mandy answered. She couldn't wait for tomorrow she loved to paint.

" Hey we're going skating tomorrow night after painting too I guess we'll see you there," said Luke.

They finally get to 7/11 and walk in to the store and bought neon,overloaded slurpees. They all hung out and talked for an hour or so. They were all so excited about going to high school next year they talked about that quite a bit, but also about warriors, they never stopped talking about warriors. Slowly one by one people left Martha first cause she had to go the furthest, then the boys cause they were going swimming and didn't want to be late. Then at the end Auguston crew left. Auguston is the housing department Mandy, Chloe, Ashley, and Nicole live in, but to get there from 7/11 was about a fifteen minute bike ride completely uphill.

When they finally got home one by one the girls went up to their houses first Chloe then Nicole till only Ashely and Mandy were left. They rode up to Mandy's house, Ashley was sleeping over so she came home with Mandy. They dropped their bikes in the garage and ran into the house.

" Hi Mom." Mandy called. They ran round the corner to where Mandy's mom was making dinner.

" Hi ," Ashley said politely. She heard screaming upstairs, obviously heard it too cause she turned around and started to walk towards the stairs.

" Mandy can you stir the pudding, I'll be back in a minute," she said over her shoulder. Mandy stepped up and stirred it, " Brody, Skylar." Mandy's Mom called.

" Are the Twins always this noisy?" Ashley asked Mandy.

" Yeah, pretty much, it gets even noisier when Owen's around but he's at a friends.," The twins were Hannah's 8 year old siblings, Sklyar and Brody, Owen was her 11 year old brother. Just then Mandy's Mom came around and took back over making dinner.

" Hey sorry about that," she said mainly at Ashley.

" No that's fine it happens at my house all time," answered Ashley.

" Dinner's almost ready so you can just sit down and everyone will join us in a minute." said Mandy's Mom.

"Come on, it'll be fun," Mandy said with a slightly sly tone. Mandy was sitting on her pink, silk bed Ashley stretched out beside her. Ashley was staying the night over at Mandy's. "I'm not sure, we don't know anything about this game." Ashley hesitated, her large, amber brown eyes troubled. "Well, I'll show you then", Mandy answered with confidence in her voice. She slowly wandered over to her desk and sat down in front of her laptop, and started typing in "Warriors Adventure Game". Soon a colorful screen popped up with a whole lot of words on it. "See, all you have to do is create a cat, choose what it looks like, its characteristics, personality, and skills. Then you play the adventures in the back of the Omen of the Stars books, which I happen to have right here." Mandy said, quickly scanning the screen and pointing to the books on her shelf. She had all the warriors books every single one so did Martha, Ashley, and Nic. She had been collecting for about 2 years.

"Ok", said Ashley, slowly.

" I'll be a silver tabby named Crystalkit. I'm confident and tricky, a great opponent in battle. Always wanting to help my clan. My skills are Sneak, Focus, and Wrestle." She said, glancing at the screen.

"Cool", Mandy replied. "I'm a grey tabby with piercing blue eyes named Skykit. I'm confident, wise, a smart, sweet, easy going cat easily capable of becoming leader. My skills are Listen, Focus, and Ponder." Mandy answered quickly like she had been thinking about this her whole life.

"Girls, time for bed, it's almost midnight and please don't talk so loud, the twins and Owen are asleep." Mandy's mom called in.

"Sorry mom we'll go to bed right away." Mandy whisperedas she closed her laptop. Mandy and Ashley crawled into bed and shut off the light.

" So Ashley, what's with you and Andy, you two seem sort of detached." Mandy inquired.

" I guess it's just his parents getting divorced. He's kind of sad about all that." Ashley answered a little unsure. She suddenly perked up. "So what's with you and Luke everyone knows he likes you, but has he asked you out yet." she asked with a sly voice.

" No he hasn't asked me out yet. I was hoping he would do it on the last day of school. He's really nice and just like me, and think about it; we known eachother since we were, like, two and he's so kind and he loves kids and animals like me." Mandy answered sadly.

" Trust me, he has to ask you sooner or later, he really likes you, he's not going to give up that easy. Well he's nice and kind, I guess you have a good reason to like him. He's also cute." she said, putting a hand on Hannah's shoulder. Then there was a moment of silence between the two girls, but things like silence didn't bug them they were too good of friends for that.

"Can you believe Blaine asked Nicole out to a movie tonight! They are so cute together." Mandy said in a screechy, excited voice.

" I know!" Ashley answered in an equally screechy voice. "Nick should ask Martha out. They'd be so cute together."

"I know! They're both so alike, it's amazing." Mandy answered in disbelief. All was silent for a couple minute's while Hannah daydreamed of marrying Luke, and Ashley imagined making out with Andy.

" Night," Mandy said, with a happier tone in her voice. Thinking about Luke usually did that.  
" Goodnight," answered Ashley as they slowly drifted off to sleep.


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances

**Leader **

Bramblestar-dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy  
Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes

Medicine Cat  
Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Warriors  
Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes,Former Medicine Cat.

Spiderleg- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes.

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Apprentice-Amberpaw

Poppyfrost- tortishell tabby and white

Mousewhisker- gray-and-white tom

Foxleap- reddish tabby tom

Apprentice-Dewpaw

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black-and-white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Briarlight- dark brown she-cat

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Bumblestripe- very pale gray tom with black stripes

Apprentice-Snowpaw

Ivypool-silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Apprentice-Seedpaw

Cherrytail- ginger she-cat

Molefoot- Brown-and-cream tom

Apprentice's  
Snowpaw- Fluffy white tom with sheer blue eyes

Amberpaw- reddish she-cat with amber eyes

Dewpaw- Gray-and-white tom

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Lilypaw- dark tabby she-cat with white patches

Queens

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Whitekit, a fluffy white tom with green eyes,and Swiftkit, a ginger tom with a flame colored pelt)

Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes (mother to Rockkit, a dark gray tom with green eyes, and Blazekit a orange tabby tom)

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat (mother to Riverkit,a pale she-kit with a black stripe down her back.)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
(mother to Skykit,a grey tabby with piercing blue eyes, Crystalkit, a silver tabby she-kit with amber eyes, Angelkit a tortoiseshell she-kit, Boltkit black and white she-kit.

Kits  
Whitekit- A pure white tom with blue eyes

Swiftkit- A ginger tom, he looks like his father, Firestar

Rockkit- solid gray tom with amber eyes

Blazekit- ginger tom with amber eyes

Hopekit- gray and ginger tabby she-cat

Skykit- gray tabby with priecing blue eyes she-cat

Crystalkit- spotted gray tabby she-cat

Boltkit-black and white bicolour she-cat

Angelkit-tortishell and white she-cat

Elders  
Cloudtail-pure white tom with blue eyes tom**  
**

Brightheart- ginger and white tabby with a missing eye she-cat

Brackenfur-light brown tabby tom

Sorreltail-tortishell tabby and white she-cat

Thornclaw-medium haired brown tabby tom

Dustpelt- solid brown tom


	3. Chapter 1

**Hey sorry I didn't update quicker, but i have a huge science project due next week and I'm major behind. So here's the next chapter review and tell me how you like it. Please no swearing though that's something I can't stand. Constructive critisisum is greatly encourged I'm only thriteen and love to be told I'm doing something wrong so I can make it better next chapter. So here it is.**

**-Skysoul**

Chapter 1

"When will they open their eyes? We want to play with Boltkit", squeaked a tiny voice. "and I want friends who are she-cats", retorted a bell like voice.  
"They'll open their eyes in good time darlings. For now, how about you seven go out to play", answered a sweet, kind voice. Slowly, I opened my eyes and looked at my paws. Wait, paws! I'm not supposed to have paws!  
" Hey Skykit, I'm your mother, Dovewing, and this is your father, Bumblestripe," said the sweet voice. I looked up to see a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes looking at me lovingly. Beside her was a very pale gray tom with black stripes, who I take it was Bumblestripe he also had a loving expression on his face. Then Bumblestripe left, nuzzling Dovewing affectionately on the nose. I saw a silver tabby she-kit curled up in the corner. I decided to make my way over to where she is curled up.  
"A-Ashley," I asked cautiously, staring at the small silver tabby curled up in a ball. Slowly, the kit uncurled and looked up at me.  
"Mandy is that really you," she answered happily.

"Yeah, do you know what's going on", I asked.

"No all I know is everyone's calling me Crystalkit, we're cats, those two cats say they're are parents and those two kits are supposed to be our brother and sister, Boltkit and Angelkit." she answered.I looked around slowly realizing what had happened.

"Don't you get we're in the warriors books. And Dovewing and Bumblestripe are our parents, cool, my preferable chose. We just have to figure out when." I said all at once when it finally hit me like a brick.

"Oh," she said finally realizing what had happened. "Well I know we're after the Last Hope I overheard the queens talking about their mates. Our parents are Dovewing and Bumblestripe, Squirrelflight and Bramblestar are mates as well as Cinderheart and Lionblaze. Oh and Sandstorm had Firestars last litter." she said quickly remembering the conversation.

" I wonder who the replacement deputy is, considering it was Squirrelflight." I quickly thought, slowly putting the pieces together.

" It's Lionblaze, Cinderheart was fussing over a scratch he got from a tussle over border markings with Rowanclaw earlier, even though he can't get hurt." she answered in a matter of fact tone.

" Kits, where'd you hear Lionblaze can't get hurt, " said Dovewing sweeping her tail around us and pulling us 's comforting maybe this won't be so bad. " We heard Cinderheart say so," we answered.

" Alright anyway, the kits are outside playing why don't you go join them." she said gently. Quickly both kits leaped out of the nursery and ran to join the other kits who were wrestling around outside. The biggest kit stood up and decided to introduce everyone.

" Hi I'm Andy- I mean Rockkit. This is my brother Blazekit." said a solid gray kit who was obviously the oldest.

" Why did you almost call yourself Andy. Wait Andy? Andy it's Ashely, and this is Mandy." she said quickly.

" You guys are here too, who's next Emma and Taylor." Rockkit answered swiftly.

" Wait so we're not the only ones here." I answered.

" No. Let me introduce you to Blazekit or to you Blaine, and Hopekit or to us Martha." He explained to us.

" That's great it's so good that we're all here." I said ecstatic with excitement.

" That's Angelkit or should I Nicole and this is Boltkit or in our world Chloe, Swiftkit, Luke, and last but not least Whitekit,Nic." he kept on going.

" Is that it or should I keep listening," I said.

" No I'm done thank-you very much." he retorted.

" He's been workin' on that one for hours," Blazekit said from behind him.

" Hey Rockkit why don't we show the girls around, then again considering how much they study those books they probably know the place better than we do, and we've been here for a week." Swiftkit suggested. Then took off toward the entrance to the clearing. We all quickly scampered after him. Suddenly I ran into a tabby she-cat with white patch's not a whole lot bigger than me.

" Whoa there sunshine. Now where are you going in such a hurry." said the pretty she-cat in front of me.

" We're exploring the hollow for the first time, oh and my names Skykit." I said as politely as I could this cat seemed really nice.

" Your first time, well then how about I show you around the Medicine Cat Den, and my name's Lilypaw. I'm the medicine cat apprentice." she said.

"Cool, how long have you been an apprentice?", I asked curiously. I had wanted Lilykit to become the medicine cat apprentice.

"Four moons," she looked small, but then she was always small. "Come on and bring your friends," she called as she plodded off toward the Medicine Den.I ran over to where they were waiting for me.

"Come on, Lilypaw is going to show us the Medicine Den she is Jayfeather's apprentice," I told them.

" Oh, Lilypaw will make a great medicine cat," exclaimed Crystalkit. We ran off to join Lilypaw. Soon we are in a huge den about the same size as the nursery. It's exactly how I imagined it. You walk in and there are beds for sick cats, Briarlight, and Lilypaw, which look really comfy the apprentices must have put lots of feathers in. Then in the back there's Jayfeather's bed and the water pool. Then on the other side are the medicine store's.

" Here's the medicine den. This is where I sleep," she said gesturing towards one of the comfy nests. " and Jayfeather sleeps back there." she said. " Now you can look around but don't touch and especially don't eat anything." she told us sternly but in a nice sort of way. We explored around for a couple of minutes then said goodbye to Lilypaw and lopped over toward the elders den.

" Lets see if the elders will tell us a story," suggested Hopekit.

" Yay," agreed Boltkit.

The nine kits sprinted across the clearing toward the elders den as they were walking through entrance Whitekit ran into a large gray tabby.

" You must be one of the new kits, I'm Greystripe." he said as he laid back down. "Come on speak up what's your name."

"I'm Whitekit and this is my brother Swiftkit." he answered timidly obviously the shyer of the two brothers.

"I can introduce my self thank-you very much, our mom is Sandstorm." he said confidently though I could tell it was just a brave front, the others seemed to be buying it but I've known him too long to be tricked by that.

" I'm Skykit, and these are my sisters ,Angelkit,Crystalkit and Boltkit, are mom's Dovewing." I said politely, Graystripe's an elder and deserves the respect.

" I'm Rockkit and this is my brother Blazekit are mom's Squirrelflight and are dad's Bramblestar,the leader." he retorted.

" Well we know what side of the family he gets the attitude from", mummbled Graystripe.

"No he was like that before," piped up Crystalkit. Graystripe gave her a puzzled look but shrugged and seemed to think it was just the kits bad grammar.

"I'm Hopekit my mom's Cinderheart," she answered politely obviously thinking the same as me.

" Can you tell us a story",asked Swiftkit excitedly.

" Of course but you told us your names now it's our turn," said a she-cat with one eye missing, but I already knew her name.

"I'm Brightheart and this is my mate Cloudtail", said the old she-cat flicking her tail toward the fluffy white cat lying next to her. " Did you know that your mother is my granddaughter, her mother is my daughter", she said sweeping her tail around me and pulling me close. I felt safe with her, almost comforted."You've already met Graystripe and beside him is Mille, next to them is Dustpelt. Next to Cloudtail is Brackenfur and Sorreltail, and next to them is Thornclaw." she said introducing all looked just like I had pictured them in my head it was so cool to actually meet these cats for real. " Now for a story," she trailed off thinking. "Would you like to hear how I lost my eye."she said finally.

"Yes" said all the kits in excitment.  
"Well then lie down and I'll tell you." she told them.**  
* * * **

"...and that is how I lost my eye," finished brightheart. she had told the story with so much detail and feeling that I almost felt I was there. It seemed so did everyone else because no one moved when she finished her a few long seconds we got up said thank-you and left the elders den.

"Isn't Brightheart a great storyteller," remarked Whitekit.

"Yeah," we all agreed slowly still in a daze.

" Lets go meet the apprentice's", I suggested. We ran to the apprentice den. When we got there we walked up to three apprentice's.

" Hi I'm Amberpaw, you must be the new kits, this is where you'll sleep when you become an apprentice," said a reddish she-cat flicking her tail toward the apprentice den. " These are my brothers Snowpaw and Dewpaw." she said in a sweet voice. The boys then ran off to play war again somewhere.

" Snowpaw come on you're coming on my patrol, Amberpaw and Dewpaw, Foxleap and Hazeltail are waiting for you at the entrance to go hunting." said Bumblestripe as he walked up. " Hello girls, how's your first time in the hollow." he said.

"Great It's just like i imagined it." I said excitedly.

" That's great, i have to go now but I promise I'll come play with you later." he said as he walked off.

" Ok," we shouted after we plodded back to the nursery.

When we got to the nursery Dovewing called to come to bed. I curled up beside Dovewing and started to think. I miss my mom and dad and my siblings. I wish they were here. I wonder if they know I'm gone, maybe this is just a dream. Whatever it is I'm going to enjoy while it lasts. I curled up to Dovewing, falling asleep next to my best friends will be nice. This will be a lot of fun.

" Hey girls time to wake up do you want to come play," said bumblestripe in a kind voice. I was surprised at how fast I learned to recognize cats voice's and their scent, but then again bumblestripe isn't hard to remember his so much fun to play with and is a great father. I feel bad for Swiftkit and Whitekit they don't even have a father, Firestar would have been a great father though just like Bumblestripe. I can't believe we've been here for three moon's. We're all starting to settle in, well most of us anyway.

" This has got to be a dream we are not actually here it's a physical impossibility," muttered Hopekit. Ever since the first day this is all we've heard from her, she hardly ever comes out of the den and when she does it's for a short period of time and she never plays with a she just sits there and mutters to herself. Cinderheart's getting worried so i told her to play along but she doesn't try anymore, just mutters.

" Skykit are you going to come," mewed Bumblestripe.

" Dovewing can i go play or is there something i should do," i asked sweetly, I wanted to go play but i also liked to help in any way i can.

" No sweetie, you do too much, go play, I'm coming out I minute." she said kindly.

" Who wants to pretend Bumblestripe a shadowclan warrior and is invading our territory," yelled Blazekit. All of us leaped on Bumblestripe and attacked him considering our lack of training we did pretty good we even won, but Bumblestripe probably could have won if he wanted to.

" I surrender, I surrender you won you're too strong for me."said bumblestripe. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Cinderheart practically dragging Hopekit out of the den.

" Hey want to fight," said Swiftkit. I crouched down and leaped through the crisp leaf-fall air. He expected me to land on his back so he crouched to soften the impact, but with him not knowing I landed behind him and easily flipped him on his back.

" Ha I won," I exclaimed happily more because this is the most fun I've ever had him since we where humans kids,then because I had won. He was so much fun to be with and hang out with. In the middle of my day dream he caught me off guard and flipped me over and pinned me to the ground.

" Ha now I won," he said. A feeling of bliss washed over me this must be what really love is like just being so absolutely happy you can't even stand it. I got up and rubbed his cheek. " I hope I didn't hurt you at all, I really like you and it wouldn't be good if I hurt you," he stuttered nervously.

" No No No,I'm fine,I like you too, I had a good time thanks," then I walked back to the nursery very slowly and very happy.


	4. Chapter 2

**Hey Sorry I haven't updated in a bit I'm really busy.**

**Sorry If my grammar isn't the best I'm only thirteen and am still learning. I promise I'll **

**Try to update quicker I just like to have really long chapters**

**And I know it's kind of mushy that's partially my style partially that I haven't got to any battle scenes yet.**

**Thanks for reading hope you like this next chappie**

**- Skysoul **

Chapter 2

The sun sparkled through the top of the den like it would in a movie. New-leaf has been a huge relief for everyone after such a harsh leaf-bare. Happiness, absolute happiness. I can't believe we've been here 6 moons all of us are completely settled in no one would ever guess we were twolegs before now it's amazing how we've all changed and become like cats, talk like cats, act like cats. Well Hopekit still hasn't settled in but that's her fault if she'd just let it go she could be having so much fun with the rest of us.

" Crystalkit come on it's almost time for your apprentice ceremony," called Dovewing. I can't believe we're becoming apprentice's.

" Come on Crystalkit," said Rockkit. Rockkit has so pushy lately but I try not to let it get to me. It's so hard to tell who he is now a days, he's so hidden and to himself and it's so not like him.

" Coming," I called. Everyone was already in the clearing even though Bramblestar hadn't called a meeting yet. Skykit and Swiftkit were wrestling in the middle of the clearing. They're always together, but Skykit never forgets me we're still best friends, and now we're sisters something we've always wanted. Angelkit was always with Blazekit they're perfect together they were playing together a minute ago but now they're running over to join Skykit and Swiftkit. I took a minute to listen in on their conversation.

"Hey Skykit! Betcha can't catch me!"

"Are you kidding? You couldn't outrun a slug!"

"Care to put that to the test?"

Getting bored with chase games, I switched my attention to Whitekit and Hopekit.

Poor Whitekit is over at the nursery begging Hopekit to come out of the nursery for the ceremony. He likes her so much even now when she ignores him.

"Come on Hopekit! Just come!"

"No. No. No."

"Why?"

"Well obviously this isn't normal, what if what we do here effects our other lives!"

"What if we don't get our other lives back?"

"...No!", she yelled as she sauntered off.

Boltkit was racing around with Pinekit. Pinekit and his sister Mistkit had been born to Whitewing 4 moons ago. Mistkit had come down with greenchough over leaf-bare and had not been strong enough to get rid of it. Leaf-bare had been hard on everyone lots of cats got greenchough. The only cats we lost are Mistkit, and Thornclaw. We were lucky to only lose two cats, Amberpaw said Riverclan lost all their elders and kits. Mistkit would have been so much fun, I focus my attention back to Boltkit and Pinekit. They had become good friends when they got stuck in the medicine den though they were on the other side of the clearing I could hear them as loud as if they were right next to me.

" I'm gonna' catch you," taunted Pinekit.

" You couldn't catch me if you were Windclan cat," screamed Boltkit. I got bored of another chase game. I guess I'll go join Skykit,and Swiftkit.I raced over to where they had just sat down they were still laughing and panting.

" Hey Crystalkit come sit with me," called Skykit. I ran over and sat down beside her. She has the widest smile I've ever seen she's always so happy and cheerful, but as I looked again I saw a glint of nervousness as well. That's when it finally hit me we're becoming apprentices, nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach, but just then Bramblestar leapt up to the highrock.

" Let all cats old enough to hunt gather for a clan meeting," called Bramblestar. All the cats slipped out of their dens and gathered around the highrock. I knew all these faces it's amazing how I recognize everyone, Brightheart, Poppyfrost, Icecloud, Rosepetal and those are just a few but I recognize them all, their all family. All the apprentices looked excited so my guess is they're becoming warriors. " Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw please step up to to the highrock," called Bramblestar. All Four of them scrambled up the rocks and stood in front of Bramblestar. " I Bramblestar, leader of Thunderclan call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a full warrior in their turn. Seedpaw, Dewpaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend the clan even at the cost of your lives." said

" I do," they all said in unison.

"The by the powers of StarClan I give you your full warrior name Seedpaw from this moment on you will be known as Seedfur. Starclan honors your honesty and intelligence.

Dewpaw from this moment on you will you will be known as Dewpelt. Starclan honors your enthusiasm and loyalty.

Snowpaw from this moment on you will be known as Snowtuft. Starclan honors your kindness and bravery.

Amberpaw from this moment on you will be known as Amberleaf. Starclan honors your patience and spirit. We welcome you as full warriors of Thunderclan." said Bramblestar rested his head on each of their shoulders and they licked his shoulder. Then the whole clan called out their warrior names, "Seedfur, Dewpelt, Snowtuft, Amberleaf."

" Now can Angelkit, Skykit, Crystalkit, Boltkit, Hopekit, Whitekit, Swiftkit, Rockkit, and Blazekit please join me on the highrock." called Bramblestar which hush everyone. That was our cue, I leaped up the rocks with Skykit beside me, till we made it to the top then we sat there and waited for Bramblestar to start the ceremony. I could see Dovewing and Bumblestripe on the ground looking up at us with proud smiles.

" You have all reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on you, till you receive your warrior name,

Angelkit you will be known as Angelpaw. Your mentor will be Whitewing.

Whitewing, you are ready for an apprentice, Brackenfur taught you great wisdom and loyalty, and I expect you pass on all you know to your Angelpaw." said Bramblestar. Angelpaw walked up to whitewing and touched noses. Bramblestar then moved over to where Skykit was standing.

" Skykit you will be known as Skypaw. Your mentor will be Squirrelflight. Squirrelflight you are ready for another apprentice, Dustpelt taught you enthusiasm and skill, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Skypaw." said Bramblestar. Skypaw leaped over to squirrelflight, and swiftly, delicately touched noses.

"Crystalkit you will be known as Crystalpaw. Your mentor will be Rosepetal. Rosepetal you are ready for another apprentice, Squirrelflight taught you kindness and enthusiasm, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crystalpaw." said Bramblestar. I ran over to Rosepetal. I touch noses with Rosepetal, surprised at the gentle, coolness of her nose. Then I sat next to her for the rest of the ceremonies. I saw Skypaw sitting next to Squirrelflight and Angelpaw next to Whitewing.

" ... Boltpaw. Your mentor will be Blossomfall," I must have drifted off. Blossomfall will be a great mentor for her. " Blossomfall you are ready for an apprentice, Hazeltail taught you skill and wisdom, I expect you to pass on all you know to Boltpaw," said Bramblestar. The rest of the ceremonies went on. Hopekit got apprenticed to Icecloud, Whitekit got apprenticed to Spiderleg, Swiftkit to Birchfall, Rockkit to Mousewhisker, and Blazekit to Toadstep. The ceremony was finished but Bramblestar wasn't quite finished.

" Squirrelflight do you wish to go back to your duty as Deputy," said Bramblestar.

" No, I want Lionblaze to stay in the place he is," she said.

" Ok, does anyone else have any announcements," called Bramblestar. Poppyfrost stepped forward and spoke loud and clear.

" I'm moving to the nursery," she announced. Then Sandstorm stepped forward.

" Now that my kits are apprentices I'll be moving to the elders den," she announced.

" Is that it," called Bramblestar. When no one answered Bramblestar yelled out, " Then the meeting is over, the next patrol can head out now ,that's Berrynose, Leafpool, Hazeltail, and Foxleap," yowled Bramblestar as he leaped down from the highrock. He then walked over to Rockpaw and Blazepaw to congratulate them. I wandered over to Rosepetal, I got congratulated a few times on my way, I finally got over to her though. Skypaw raced over to me, and started to talk incredible fast.

" Hey are you going to explore the territory, or are you going hunting, maybe we should go together, me and Squirrelflight are going with Swiftpaw and Birchfall to explore the territory, so what did Rosepetal say," she finally stopped to breathe so I could actually get a word in.

" First calm down, second I haven't even gotten over to Rosepetal. You should just go with Swiftpaw," I said sweetly.

" No, I want to spend my first day as an apprentice with you," she said kindly.

" No, you go on,we'll spend tomorrow our first full day as apprentices together" I told her.

" You're sure," she said slowly.

" Yes, go on," I said.

" Ok," she said over her shoulder. She ran to the entrance and joined up with Squirrelflight, Swiftpaw and Birchfall. She walked out with them with a smile on face. Rockpaw walked up with Mousewhisker and called to me,

"You and Rosepetal are coming with us." He called, with his usual annoying voice.

Let me go talk to Rosepetal I haven't been able to talk to her yet," I said politely though I was furious. I hate him so much right now, though I know I have no reason to. I can't believe I ever loved this jerk. I raced over to Rosepetal, who was already walking towards me.

" Rosepetal," I said as I walked up to her, " are we going with Rockpaw and Mousewhisker."

" Yeah, why?" she answered.

" Rockpaw is so annoying, and pushy he's always been, and I was hoping today would just be you and me," I said sweetly hoping to persuade her.

" Ok, I know what annoying, pushy boys are like, I'll see what I can do," she said while glancing at Berrynose. She ran over to Mousewhisker to explained the situation leaving out the part about not liking Rockpaw, but he agreed. She ran over to me and we walked to the entrance together. I could see Blazepaw and Toadstep taking to Mousewhisker and Rockpaw. Then I saw Hopepaw sulking behind Icecloud who was talking to Whitewing and Angelpaw. I guess they were going out together and Boltpaw and Blossomfall look like their going out alone. We plodded out of camp and into the forest.

" Ok, see that mouse in the leaves there," whispered Rosepetal.

" Yeah," I answered in a hushed voice.

" Crouch down, make sure your legs are underneath you," she told me. " You have to put your weight on both legs, you seem to favor your right side," she gently scolded me.

" Oh, I'm naturally right handed," I said quietly.

" What's a hand," she whispered. Mouse-brain, I silently cursed myself. I had to think of something quick.

" It's part of a made up language, me and Skypaw have that we made up as kits, I'll remember for next time not to use that word," I quickly lied I hated lying to my mentor on my first day, but what choice did I have. I wasn't about to run up to her and say hand is what twolegs have on the end of their arms, kind of like paws, and I know this cause I use to be a twoleg.

Twoleg? Stupid! I'm getting used to this a little too fast!

" Ok," she said suspicious, " Now make sure you tails high so you don't brush leaves on the forest floor, now make a big leap and catch the mouse," she instructed me. I leaped, but fell just inches short close enough to warn the mouse of my presence, but too far away to catch it. So the mouse ran away lucky Rosepetal leaped over and caught the mouse. She killed it with a swift blow.

" How'd you know I'd miss,' I called to her. She ran over with the mouse in her mouth.

" You were leaning on your right side again," she said and dropped the fresh kill in front of me, " now take the kill and lets go back to camp," she said. I picked up the kill. It still felt so weird having a dead animal in my mouth, I had eaten mice a few times as a kit, the first time had been the worst. I'm getting use to it now, but it's still a weird feeling. That's when I noticed it was actually quite dark out. I realized Rosepetal was quite far ahead of me. I lopped to ketch up. Then realized we were close to camp. We walked into the clearing and went to drop my kill in the fresh kill pile, but Rosepetal stopped me.

" Take that to the elders," she ordered then grabbed her own piece and went to eat with Foxleap. I nodded my head and ran over to the elders den. When I walked in all I could smell was mousebile. Then I saw Lilypaw taking the ticks off the elders. I mental reminded myself to never get in trouble. That job looked disgusting. I walked over to Brightheart and laid my mouse in front of her.

" Thank-you," she said sweetly as I was leaving. I ran over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a mouse. Most cats were sitting around sharing tongues. That's one thing Bramblestar did when he became leader, he made sunset a time for sharing tongues like it once was in the forest. I lopped over to the old tree stump where the apprentices sat. Skypaw, Angelpaw, Boltpaw, Blazepaw, Swiftpaw, Whitepaw, and Rockpaw where already there eating. When I got close to the apprentice den I could hear Hopepaw muttering so I guessed she wouldn't be joining us.

" Hey guys," I greeted as I sat down.

" Hey, we were just discussing how we have to be way more careful when we talk almost all of us slipped up and said something that doesn't make sense to a cat," Boltpaw remarked, " I accidentally said cat's got your tongue."

" And I said darn when I missed a mouse," said Angelpaw. " We all said things we shouldn't have it's not like we can change it," she continued. Everyone nodded their head in agreement. I mentally agreed with them. Then walked into the apprentice den it will feel so good to sleep there tonight. Hopepaw was lying in there sobbing. I ran over to her.

" What's wrong," I asked her quietly.

" Well first off we're cats in cause you haven't noticed," she retored through tears. She sobbed a few more times before continuing. " Think about it what if we just disappeared, what if our parents are so frantic looking for us, but they'll never find us." she explained between sobs.

" What if time froze back there," I paused and began to cry, " I don't know, I just figure we may as well enjoy this life well we can. Cause if we ever get back and didn't, we look back and regret it." I told her. I tried my hardest to stay composed, for her. Our life is so hard.

" I try to look so composed for everyone except you guys, but it's so hard inside I'm practically eating myself," she cried, shaking her head.

" I just don't know," I said quietly. I curled up next to her and tried to sleep. I heard the rest of the apprentice's come in and curl up. I heard Skypaw get up from her regular nest and curl up next to me and Hopepaw. Then Angelpaw and Boltpaw did the same till we were all curled up in a tight ball. I heard Angelpaw humming a song we all knew and I even heard a slight purr from Hopepaw, as I drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 3

**So sorry I haven't updated sooner. I like to make the chapters really long. Also this story is about me and my friends**

**one scene in this chapter required my friends help to write. So I'll try to update faster but I'm only 13 and have a life a busy **

**one at that. **

**~Skysoul**

Chapter 3

I woke with a start, a huge, ear-splitting cry echoed throughout the hollow as I leapt from my nest. I raced to the outside of the den and stared as strange cats poured into the hollow. What clan?

I thought back to all the days spent reading the Warriors series and decided to see if I could recognize any pelts.

There! At the head! That looks a lot like Tigerstar, but it's not Bramblestar... Tigerheart? Why's he leading? I don't see any cat that looks like Blackstar...

It hit me, something me and my friends, Dovewing and Ivypool knew, that the rest of the clan didn't, not even Bumblestripe. This was a revenge attack. Everyone leaped into battle. I leaped at a ginger apprentice. I hadn't got any battle training yet so I used a move I remember from the books. I waited till he leaped at me then jumped to the side. He skidded on the ground and I jumped on top of him , but couldn't quite pin him. He pushed up and ripped my shoulder. I yowled in pain and scratched his face with my other paw. He hissed in pain and leaped to attack I knew I wouldn't be able to fight off this attack. Then I saw a flash of black and white to my left and Boltpaw attacked the apprentice. I forced myself up and matched her blow for blow till the apprentice ran screaming into the forest. I looked around everyone was doing well, well as well during a battle could get. Quite a few cats were hurt. Then I spotted Crystalpaw pressed to the ground by a warrior. She had a gash across her stomach and she couldn't defend her self. I leaped over and pushed the warrior off of her but landed on my hurt shoulder which resulted in me also collapsing on the ground. The warrior came back, and pinned us both to the ground. That's when I got good look at him and realized it was Tigerheart.

" Leave them alone," ordered Dovewing sternly. Everyone around us just kept fighting Dovewing said it so quietly no one besides us probably even heard it.

" This is what you get for rejecting me," he growled as he lunged towards our throats.

" At least leave Hopepaw she's not mine," she screamed. Just in time I saw something white bowl Tigerheart over. In an instant I realized it was Whitepaw, but with his fur all puffed up he looked like a full-grown, intimidating warrior. He pinned Tigerheart to the ground.

" Leave my friends alone," he hissed as he battered Tigerheart pretty bad. Tigerheart finally pushed him up and ran for the camp entrance.

" Retreat," he yowled. All of the Shadowclan warriors ran out of camp. I slowly got up and looked around, Skypaw was lying on the ground she looked like she had a pretty bad gash down her flank. Swiftpaw was lying next to her, and Dovewing was standing next to her. Crystalpaw had gotten up and was limping badly on her hind left leg over to Dovewing, who ran over to her and licked the top of her head. Boltpaw was in the nursery checking that Pinekit was ok. Whitepaw was with Sandstorm who was checking him all over before she ran over to check Swiftpaw. Rockpaw and Blazepaw were with Bramblestar and Squirrelflight. Just then Cinderheart ran over and started licking me and checking for scratches.

" Are you ok you have a huge scratch on your shoulder, you poor thing," she sympathized. She wrapped her tail around me and pulled me close. Just then Lionblaze came over.

" Lionblaze go grab some cobwebs, Goldenrod and Dock, Hopepaw has a bad scratch on her shoulder," she said. I noticed that Lionblaze didn't have a single scratch on him. Then I remembered his power. I suddenly realized how many cats were getting help. Jayfeather was helping Toadstep, Leafpool was helping Birchfall, Cinderheart was helping me and Lilypaw was helping Skypaw and Crystalpaw. Lots of cats had already been helped it is such an advantage to have four cats to act like medicine cat. Well, really five, Brightheart is helping cats to. As I was looking around it hit me I hadn't seen Angelpaw since the battle began.

" Angelpaw's missing!" I screeched.

" I saw Tigerheart take her, but I couldn't get over to help her," cried Skypaw. Bramblestar stalked up to the highrock. He looked tired and sad not like the leader I had come to know.

" There has been an unnecessary attack on Thunderclan and I won't stand for it, but we will not attack back. I don't think Blackstar knew about this he wasn't even here unless anyone else saw him," called out Bramblestar. No one answered.

" Exactly." He muttered, thinking deeply. "There's nothing we can do for Angelpaw now. The next gathering is in a few days, so before then I want nobody to provoke Shadowclan. I will bring it up at the next gathering, and If they refuse to give Angelpaw back, then we'll attack." he announced. "But," He began again, "Does anyone know why Shadowclan would steal an apprentice?"

" I do," stammered Dovewing," Me... Me and Tigerheart met for a while. Honestly, I didn't want to!" She defended herself against an onslaught of questions. "I realized before the battle that I didn't love him as much as Bumblestripe though, He never really understood me, but he loved me. If... If he stilled loved me, he could be doing what Ashfur did." Dovewing offered. "Trying to hurt me, by hurting Angelpaw." she cried. Bumblestripe pushed his way through the crowd and murmured something in her ear.

" Thank-you Dovewing. I understand this would have been hard for you, so no punishment will be in place. We all have first hand experience with this kind of situation," He added, glancing over Leafpool, Squirrelflight, Jayfeather and Lionblaze. "And this will be punishment enough." He growled darkly, obviously remembering His punishment of Squirrelflight.

I turned to see Boltpaw, Crystalpaw, Angelpaw, and Skypaw running to their mother who stood stunned in the middle of the clearing. Most cats had begun to disperse as Bramblestar walked down the rocks from the high ledge. Bumblestripe walked up to Dovewing and dismissed his daughters, saying he and Dovewing had to talk and they disappeared into the forest. All the apprentices had begun to gather beside the old tree stump outside the apprentice den. I walked over tired, but my shoulder felt better. When I looked at it I realized it was only a surface wound, there was a deep gash that didn't seem to bleed much, but looked delicate. I debated if I should get it checked out. My friends were more interesting though. If I was a house cat it would probably need stitches, but I'm a warrior now. I'm a warrior? Well, maybe... But... never mind.

I slowly walked over to the old tree stump where everyone was in a circle. I layed down with Whitepaw to my left and Boltpaw on my right. Next to Boltpaw was Blazepaw, then Rockpaw. On the other side of Whitepaw was Swiftpaw and I guessed Crystalpaw, and Skypaw where in the medicine den being treated. Blazepaw looked like he was about to faint, Boltpaw looked worried, Rockpaw couldn't care less, and Whitepaw looked like he was deep in thought. Swiftpaw jumped up to help Skypaw, as she walked out of the medicine den.

"Can someone help me," called Crystalpaw. Just then Rockpaw flipped around and snapped,

" You've got four legs use them." Boltpaw jumped up to help her while flashing a glare at Rockpaw. Now we were all in a circle. To my left was Whitepaw and next to him was Swiftpaw and Skypaw. On my right was Boltpaw and Crystalpaw followed by Blazepaw and Rockpaw. No one looked like they wanted to start so Skypaw took charge.

" So does everyone agree we need to go save Angelpaw no matter what the warriors say," she said in a somewhat quiet voice.

" Yeah but we don't know where she's being kept," sighed Blazepaw.

" I have a pretty good idea," she said slyly I knew that tone, she had an idea.

" What's your idea," I said skeptically. I saw a hurt look flash across her eyes, but she quickly popped back. She motioned us to come closer and began to explain her idea.

" Well you know how in the books the apprentices always go and do some sort of crazy rescue and never get seriously injured ," everyone nodded their heads, " Now we're in books so why can't we. So a few of us have to go and get her."

Boltpaw piped up, "We know that Blackstar wasn't in the lead, so they couldn't have taken her back to camp."

"Then they would have had to store her somewhere outside their borders." Swiftpaw continued.

I instantly knew where she was talking about. The Abandoned Two-leg nest. Thank-you, Warrior's obsession!

Looking around, I noticed everyone else had figured it out two.

"The abandoned Twoleg nest!" Crystalpaw exclaimed, ruining the gentle, understanding moment.

" Shhhhhhhhhh," we all said quietly. Luckily no one heard most cats had gone to their den's to go to sleep after the battle. Just then Jayfeather popped out of the Medicine den and threw a fit at Crystalpaw and Skypaw for being out of the Medicine den, something about first battles, ignorant apprentices, and the fact even seems to just try and make more work for him. Needless to say, he quickly ushered them back in. So Blazepaw took over.

" Let's agree right now, we can't all go." Blazepaw offered, followed by murmurs of agreement.

"Sorry to sound selfish, but count me out. You may be up for a wild chase after an apprentice, but I'm going to bed." retorted Rockpaw as he walked out of the circle and over to the apprentice den. He's so annoying.

"Well, Blazepaw can't go. You'll act on first instinct taking that you love her," Whitepaw teased slowly, but matter-of-factly.

" I don't love her," he said embarrassed.

" Sure. And Boltpaw you can't come because of the cut on your paw that you're oh-so beautifully hiding," stated Whitepaw, "We've all read the books enough to know if we let ourselves get infected we'll probably be skinned alive by Jayfeather. So that leaves me and Hopepaw." he said.

I tried to raise my eyebrow, as I usually do, but it turned to a frown when I realized that I didn't actually have Eyebrows.

" We'll leave you to your plans," said Blazepaw, and he and Boltpaw padded off not completely regretfully.

" So you got any idea's," he said.

" Excuse me?" I demanded. "I completely respect you as a friend," I began, "But seriously, my mentor hasn't taught me anything, and I'll be a fish before Angelpaw won't be guarded."

"Hmph." Whitepaw snorted. "In this day and age that's almost more probable than us saving her."

"You're too clever for your own good." I glanced down. "But that's not the whole point."

"Then tell me the whole point."

"We're cats, and, as I've said before, you guys accept this way too fast. I don't know what you guys think of it, but I've given it much thought." I explained.

"As you do for most things," Whitepaw pointed out.

"Shut, it." I purred slowly. "But the point is, there are a few different ways this may have come to be."

"I have a feeling I'm going to have to listen, right?" I ignored him.

"This may have been paranormal, or the far less likely that everyone magically goes into their favorite book series and lives their. Follow that, we will leave eventually." I explained. Trying really hard to make myself as clear as possible. "But then I thought deeper, and I realized, this is a book. Fake, made up, somewhat amazing cats. The Erin Hunter's couldn't have talked to cats, it's impossible. So that means, when we were transported here, either we were transported to another dimension, or every clan, every cat, the tribe, every warriors character was born, created. Simply to let us live here. And think, who, or what, has the power to do that." I finished, hoping I didn't sound insane. Whitepaw just kind looked at me.

"That's... Clever, but maybe it's wrong." Whitepaw murmured.

"Wrong? Excuse me? I've done nothing but think about this since we got here. I've covered every possible theory."

"Not all of them. Theres always more."

I was silent. He got me there.

"And no matter which one is true, Angelpaw is still a hostage. You said it yourself, if we die here, will we wake up as humans, or actually die? I don't think we should let Angelpaw take that chance." My heart skipped a beat. I knew he had a point. Ever since we'd gotten here, I've been obsessed with how we got here. I've wanted to be able to let go, enjoy my time in my favorite book series. I've gotten to talk to Jayfeather, my personal favorite, Bramblestar son of Tigerstar. And literally meet a superhero.

But my stupid, ever-active mind has prevented me from enjoying this!

I realized I hadn't answered and I looked up to Whitepaw.

"You're right." I mewed. Whitepaw looked almost shocked. "I'll help you. But I don't see what we're going to do."

"Well, now that you've put that weird, psycho obsession behind you, we can use full capacity of our brains, and strategize." Whitepaw declared, and I blinked at him.

"No. I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. Even if we're here forever. Even if you forget, I'll always remember my human life, my parents, my life. I'll be the memory of who we were if no one else will. And I hope you chose to try and remember too, Nick..." she whispered.

" Don't say anything more we can talk more later right now we have to save Angelpaw."

**See that snazzy thing down there it's called a review button click on it and tell me how**

**you liked this chapter. Come you know you want to. **


	6. Chapter 4

**hey sorry i haven't updated in a while **

**this chapter will be a bit shorter than the rest **

**it's a bit more of a filler chapter.**

Chapter 4

Won't those birds ever shut up? I silently screamed to them. My head pounded, and my body felt like rags. Where am I?

I opened my mouth to try and scare away the birds, but my tongue felt awkward and I couldn't form any words.

Slowly I became aware that I was moving. Why was I moving? Thinking made my head ache, so I just rested my head on the cat that was carrying me.

Carrying me?

I forced open my eyes and found myself staring at a creamy pelt. She would have been quite pretty, if that scowl wasn't on her face. I briefly wondered who she was, but I didn't have time to reason it out. As I became more conscious I realized I was probably in a lot of trouble. Forcing my tongue to move, I tried to sound fierce.

"So, where you taking me!" I spat, but my voice shook. "Bramblestar will find you!"

"Aww, look Tigerheart! The baby warrior's so fierce! I'm just shaking in my fur!" She mocked with false, over dramatic fear.

"Dawnpelt, please." I heard the tom carrying me growl. I thought it was Tigerheart, but then I saw the black pelt.

" Who are you," I growled, sounding mad but inside I was terrified.

" Well that would kind of ruining things if you got away wouldn't it." he said harshly. We were walking through a sort of marsh land so I knew we had left Thunderclan territory, but it didn't really look much like Shadowclan territory either from what I had seen from the border. Ow! Trying to think hurts my head.

" But she won't escape right, Smokefoot." I heard on the other side of me. I whipped my head around to see Tigerheart standing there glaring at me like I was some demon or something. " Now stop your bickering before you say something you regret." he hissed. After that we walked in silence which was fine by me. It gave me time to think. This area smelt like Shadowclan but that may just be the stench of the three cats holding me hostage. We finale stopped in front of what looked like a house, old broken and certainly abandoned, but a house. Then I realized this must be the old abandoned twoleg nest where Dovewing and Tigerheart used to meet.

They leaped up the steps and through the doorway. In the entrance was what seemed to be a living room. There was an old couch and an everything. They walked down a hallway and took a sharp left into what probably used to be a kitchen. Everything was huge the counters and wall looked like they stretched up for miles. When in reality I knew that I had once been able to stand up and work on a counter like that, even if at that point I was thought to be small. Then as if to snap me out of my thoughts, the cat I took to be Smokefoot threw me on the floor and I skidded along the carpeted kitchen floor, giving me a nasty rug burn on my shoulder.

" Smokefoot, you watch her with Dawnpelt till I send Ratscar and Scorchfur. At sundown I'll come to relieve you, with Shrewfoot and Owlclaw. If I find any surprises when I get here you're dead," he said with menacing tone, leading me to believe he wasn't kidding. And with that he promptly left and I was alone with bozo one and bozo two. Since I couldn't escape with them standing guard I decided to take a nap and see if I could get rid of this headache.

" Well what are we going to do," I said annoyed we had been going over idea's for what seemed like hours but had probably only been twenty minutes. And we had come up with nothing. We've tried every battle attack and tactic we'd ever read, which collectively was quite a bit.

" I don't know," he argued. We were sitting behind the tree stump next to the apprentice den. I was mentally going over every book, every super edition, every field guide over and over. When it hit me, I had completely forgotten about the battle field guide. I had the book at home and had read it many times so I quickly skimmed it in my head. As I mentally flipped the pages and stopped. I had forgotten a page a few pages back, and on this page was the perfect move.

" I've got it," I screeched quietly, since most cats had gone to bed.

" You've said that four times," he answered.

" Now I really do," I insisted.

" You've said that twice," he retorted.

" Whatever, have you read the battle field guide," I questioned, though had no doubt that he had.

" Yeah of course," he answered in a confused voice.

" Well, do you remember that story, with Dustpaw trying to impress Tigerclaw? They used that improved Thunderstrike on a whole patrol of Shadowclan cats. Four of them beat a whole bunch of Shadowclan cats. So, us Thunderclan cats can surely beat them, right?" I purred, quite impressed with myself, actually.

" Yeah, that would work perfect," he answered excitedly.

" So, we'll run up on separate sides and kick up a bunch of dust then start calling out random cats names and attack," I summed up.

"But there are two of us... And almost definitely a lot of them..." He mewed uncertainly.

"Yeah... But we can do it, all we've got to do is fool cats, and we have a human thought process."

" We'll show those shadowclan we're not scared of them," he yowled.

" Yeah," I yowled as we leaped out of the camp into the dark, cold forest.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Tigerheart and two other cats, who I guessed where Owlclaw and Shrewfoot, standing in front of me talking with Dawnpelt, Smokefoot, Ratscar, and Scorchfur. I did a mental check of my body and surroundings. I was still sitting in the kitchen in the twoleg nest, and I had no new injuries the only thing different was the absence of my head ache, which was a welcome I decided to do the bravest thing I've done since we got here. I got up and walked over to Tigerheart and stood behind him.

" Why did you take me, why did you launch an attack in the first place," I screamed at his back this was the point where I realized this was probably a bad idea. Tigerheart flipped around and scratched my face leaving a scratch over my forehead.

" That's for all your mother ever did to me, now if I were you I would go sit back in that kitchen and not make a peep," he growled in my face. I was so mad I raised my paw and scratched his eyelid, which made him look almost like Scar from the lion king. I walked back over to the kitchen and laid down.

" Wait do you hear that, I think there's someone outside," whispered Dawnpelt, but I managed to hear them. As soon they walked out the door I leaped up to the counter,but I didn't quite make it and I had to pull myself up. I walked over to where there was a big window. I was looking out toward some bushes when I saw a flash of white fur. Suddenly I saw two faces in the bushes,

" Whitepaw, Hopepaw," I whispered with growing excitment, then my hopes fell, " wait Hopepaw, we're doomed."

**See that awesome button below **

**click on it it would make me and my cats happy**


End file.
